Akane Cyrielle
Akane is one of the Middle School students in Daybrooke International school. Appearance Hair colour: brownish black or almost black Eye colour: brown Shirt: White shirt, red tie, brown vest Pants: Black skirts with dark short pants Shoes: Brown shoes ETC: Earrings, black wrist band Personality A cheerful girl who likes to play around too much and help her friends out. She might look happy outside but inside, no one knows. She's a strong girl though. She learned martial arts when she was 8 years old. She's really active and likes adventures. People always depend on her too much but she doesn't mind it. She sometimes get bored easily. Her friends really afraid to see her mad side (its scary btw) so they'll always be careful when trying to discuss about something without arguing. Sometimes really a bit sensitive with her feelings and she mostly denied it. History Akane was actually an adopted child in the family. When she was a child, both of her parents got killed in their house. Her mother was killed in front of her and she fell from first floor due to the killer push her from aside when she tried to escape. Thus where she got her height phobia from. Later she was found by the Chief Inspector who was passing by after heard the sound of the gunshot. The Chief decided to adopt her after he found out that she have no other relatives while investigating her background. The chief have a son and a daughter, both of them really nice to her and love her like their own little sister. But the chief's wife seems to hate her for certain reason so she sometimes get tortured by her a lot when she's alone in the house. After the chief found out about what his wife done to her, he send her to his mother's house for her safety. Few years living with her foster grandparents, she then got an invitation letter from Daybrooke International School with a unique logo on it. After read the letter, something in it had caught her interest and so she decided to enter. She thought after entering the school, it will be safe for her to hide there. Relations Alois Cyrielle Older son in the family and not related to Akane by blood. Work under his father as a police officer. A carrying, funny and talkative person. Always treat Akane as his own little sister. Even when Akane hurt just a scratch, he make a fuss about it which makes her younger sister, Kristy, annoyed by it. He's also the person who make Akane got interest in investigating things ever since they played a game called "Detective". He knew what's going on ever since Akane stayed with them and also found out about his mother who wanted to kill/hurt her, he decided to let one of his friends to teach Akane some defense for her safety. During his day off or free time, he take a patrol infront of her school everyday. Kristy Cyrielle Younger daughter in the family and not related to Akane by blood. Work as a doctor in a hospital which owned by her mother's family for generations. A quiet, strict and have a soft spot for cute things. Likes to solve difficult things and have big interest in science. She also treat Akane as her own little sister and really love her a lot. She teach Akane a few things about medicine and how to treat people using the First Aid. Always argue with Alois due to make fun of her interest. She knew about her mother's scheme and quietly tried to protect Akane together with Alois. Rex Akane's lover. His humorous side and personality caught her attention which makes her starting to get interest thus fell in love. She at first denied that she like him but then she finally confess. Things that always bother her was his pervert side and always flirt which makes her feel a bit left out and jealous. Even though she never tried to get mad about it, instead she just sulk or try to ignore it. An incident happened where Akane had to do CPR on Rex caused part of her soul to be contained in Rex's body. He have a bit problem with sugar that can make him hyper thus makes Akane have to be careful when adding sugar in her baking/cooking. Hito One of her close friends. He's really not talk much but sometimes Akane ask him for help in studying. He also asking Akane to teach him defense due to always got pick up by others. He have a secret which Akane never know about. Also she's being concerned about him and sometimes even caught him making excuses. Gallery concept2.png|Full Concept 339532512.png|X.A.R.H.A gang Facts *She's strong even though she's a girl. *Sometimes she do something unexpected. *Make her mad, you will regret it later but she also have her own limit. *She have problem to trust people who is new to her. *Afraid of heights and bugs. *Part of her soul was in Rex's Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Najwah-Namine